


Tea

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Makes Tea, Gen, M/M, Stiles Studies For the PSATs, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is up half the night studying for the PSATs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

"Stiles, you've been up half the night. You need to get some sleep."

The teen had been sitting at the dining room table, almost feverishly doing some last minute cramming for the PSATs before looking up at the sound of Derek's voice.

"Can't. I still have this much to go over before I have to leave to take the test," he said, holding up the remainder of the book.

Frowning for a moment, the sound of a tea kettle sounded and Derek went to finish making it. 

"At least take a five minute break for tea. It'll help you think clearer."


End file.
